nordische_mythenwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
33. Aventüre
Das 33. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, von Strophe 2055 bis 2115. In einer anderen Version des Liedes gilt es zusammen mit dem hier als 34. Aventüre bezeichneten Kapitel als 33. Aventüre unter dem Titel Wie die Burgunden mit den Heunen stritten. Zusammenfassung Dankwart klagt bei Hofe das erlittene Ungemach und wird ob seiner Tapferkeit zum Kämmerer der Könige ernannt. Hagen erwidert die Feindseligkeiten, indem er Ortlieb, Etzels Sohn, enthauptet, der Kopf rollt Kriemhild in den Schoß. Weiter wütet Hagen, erschlägt erst Ortliebs Erzieher und dann trennt er Werbel, dem Fiedler Etzels die Spielhand ab. Hagen tobt weiter und hebt ein allgemeines Gemetzel unter Etzels Leuten an, Volker fiedelt dazu. Vergebens suchen die drei Könige Gunther, Gernot und Geiselher zu schlichten, sie werden statt dessen in Kämpfe verwickelt, während Dankwart den Eingang sichert. Als der in Bedrängnis gerät, kommt ihn auf Weisung Hagens fidelnd der Volker zur Hilfe. Als so der Zauber das Tor fest geschlossen hat, wird Hagens Streiten noch wilder. Kriemhild empfiehlt sich der Sicherheit Dietrichs von Bern, der indes kaum Hoffnung weckt. Doch Gunther gewährt ihm mit Kriemhilde und Etzel freien Abzug, auch Rüdiger geht mit ihnen. Nur die Leute Etzels werden alle niedergemacht. Dichtung Dreiunddreißigstes Abenteuer - Wie Dankwart die Märe seinen Herren brachte 2055 Als der kühne Dankwart unter die Thüre trat Und Etzels Ingesinde zurückzuweichen bat, Mit Blut war beronnen all sein Gewand; Eine scharfe Waffe trug er bloß an seiner Hand. 2056 Gerade in der Stunde, als Dankwart trat zur Thür, Trug man Ortlieben im Saale für und für Von einem Tisch zum andern den Fürsten wohlgeboren: Durch seine schlimme Botschaft gieng das Kindlein verloren. 2057 Hellauf rief da Dankwart einem Degen zu: "Ihr sitzt, Bruder Hagen, hier zu lang in Ruh. Euch und Gott vom Himmel klag ich unsre Noth: Ritter und Knechte sind in der Herberge todt." 2058 Der rief ihn hin entgegen: "Wer hat das gethan?" "Das that der Degen Blödel und Die ihm unterthan. Auch hat ers schwer entgolten, das will ich euch sagen: Mit diesen Händen hab ich ihm sein Haupt abgeschlagen." 2059 "Das ist ein kleiner Schade," sprach Hagen unverzagt, "Wenn man solche Märe von einem Degen sagt, Daß er von Heldenhänden zu Tode sei geschlagen: Den sollen desto minder die schönen Frauen beklagen. 2060 "Nun sagt mir, lieber Bruder, wie seid ihr so roth? Ich glaube gar, ihr leidet von Wunden große Noth. Ist der wo hier im Lande, von dem das ist geschehn? Der üble Teufel helf ihm denn: sonst muß es ihm ans Leben gehn." 2061 "Ihr seht mich unverwundet: mein Kleid ist naß von Blut. Das floß nur aus Wunden andrer Degen gut, Deren ich so Manchen heute hab erschlagen, Wenn ichs beschwören sollte, ich wüste nicht die Zahl zu sagen." 2062 Da sprach er: "Bruder Dankwart, so hütet uns die Thür Und laßt von den Heunen nicht Einen Mann herfür. So red ich mit den Recken, wie uns zwingt die Noth: Unser Ingesinde liegt ohne Schuld von ihnen todt." 2063 "Soll ich Kämmrer werden?" sprach der kühne Mann, "Bei so reichen Königen steht mir das Amt wohl an: Der Stiege will ich hüten nach allen Ehren mein." Kriemhildens Recken konnte das nicht leider sein. 2064 "Nun nimmt mich doch Wunder," sprach wieder Hagen, "Was sich die Heunen hier in die Ohren sagen: Sie möchten sein entbehren, der dort die Thür bewacht Und der die Hofmären den Burgunden hat gebracht. 2065 "Ich hörte schon lange von Kriemhilden sagen, Daß sie nicht ungerochen ihr Herzleid wolle tragen. Nun trinken wir die Minne und zahlen Etzels Wein: Der junge Vogt der Heunen muß hier der allererste sein." 2066 Ortlieb das Kind erschlug da Hagen der Degen gut, Daß vom Schwerte nieder zur Hand ihm floß das Blut Und das Haupt herabsprang der Köngin in den Schoß. Da hob sich unter Degen ein Morden grimmig und groß. 2067 Darauf dem Hofmeister der des Kindes pflag, Mit beiden Händen schlug er einen schnellen Schlag, Daß vor des Tisches Füße das Haupt ihm niederflog: Es war ein jämmerlicher Lohn, den er dem Hofmeister wog. 2068 Er sah vor Etzels Tische einen Spielmann: Hagen in seinem Zorne lief zu ihm heran. Er schlug ihm auf der Geigen herab die rechte Hand. "Das habe für die Botschaft in der Burgunden Land." 2069 "Ach meine Hand," sprach Werbel, Etzels Spielmann: "Herr Hagen von Tronje, was hatt ich euch gethan? Ich kam in großer Treue in eurer Herren Land: Wie kläng ich nun die Töne, da ich verlor meine Hand?" 2070 Hagen fragte wenig, und geigt' er nimmermehr. Da kühlt' er in dem Hause die grimme Mordlust sehr An König Etzels Recken, deren er viel erschlug: Er bracht in dem Saale zu Tod der Recken genug. 2071 Volker sein Geselle von dem Tische sprang, Daß laut der Fiedelbogen ihm an der Hand erklang. Ungefüge siedelte Gunthers Fiedelmann: Hei! was er sich zu Feinden der kühnen Heunen gewann! 2072 Auch sprangen von den Tischen die drei Könge hehr. Sie wolltens gerne schlichten, eh Schadens würde mehr. Doch strebten ihre Kräfte umsonst dawider an, Da Volker mit Hagen so sehr zu wüten begann. 2073 Nun sah der Vogt vom Rheine, er scheide nicht den Streit: Da schlug der König selber manche Wunde weit Durch die lichten Panzer den argen Feinden sein. Der Held war behende, das zeigte hier der Augenschein. 2074 Da kam auch zu dem Streite der starke Gernot: Wohl schlug er den Heunen manchen Helden todt Mit dem scharfen Schwerte, das Rüdeger ihm gab: Damit bracht er Manche von Etzels Recken ins Grab. 2075 Der jüngste Sohn Frau Utens auch zu dem Streite sprang: Sein Gewaffen herrlich durch die Helme drang König Etzels Recken aus der Heunen Land; Da that viel große Wunder des kühnen Geiselher Hand. 2076 Wie tapfer alle waren, die Könge wie ihr Lehn, Jedennoch sah man Volkern voran all Andern stehn Bei den starken Feinden; er war ein Degen gut: Er förderte mit Wunden Manchen nieder in das Blut. 2077 Auch wehrten sich gewaltig Die in Etzels Lehn. Die Gäste sah man hauend auf und nieder gehn Mit den lichten Schwertern durch des Königs Saal. Allenthalben hörte man von Wehruf größlichen Schall. 2078 Da wollten die da draußen zu ihren Freunden drin: Sie fanden an der Thüre gar wenig Gewinn; Da wollten die da drinnen gerne vor den Saal: Dankwart ließ keinen die Stieg empor noch zu Thal. 2079 So hob sich vor den Thüren ein ungestümer Drang Und von den Schwerthieben auf Helme lauter Klang. Da kam der kühne Dankwart in eine große Noth: Das berieth sein Bruder, wie ihm die Treue gebot. 2080 Da rief mit lauter Stimme Hagen Volkern an: "Seht ihr dort, Geselle, vor manchem Heunenmann Meinen Bruder stehen unter starken Schlägen? Schützt mir, Freund, den Bruder, eh wir verlieren den Degen." 2081 Der Spielmann entgegnete: "Das soll alsbald geschehn." Dann begann er fiedelnd durch den Saal zu gehn: Ein hartes Schwert ihm öfters an der Hand erklang. Vom Rhein die Recken sagten dafür ihm größlichen Dank. 2082 Volker der kühne zu Dankwarten sprach: "Ihr habt erlitten heute großes Ungemach. Mich bat euer Bruder, ich sollt euch helfen gehn; Wollt ihr nun draußen bleiben, so will ich innerhalben stehn." 2083 Dankwart der schnelle stand außerhalb der Thür: So wehrt' er von der Stiege, wer immer trat dafür. Man hörte Waffen hallen den Helden an der Hand; So that auch innerhalben Volker von Burgundenland. 2084 Da rief der kühne Fiedelmann über die Menge laut: "Das Haus ist wohl verschlossen, ihr, Freund Hagen, schaut Verschränkt ist so völlig König Etzels Thür, Von zweier Helden Händen gehn ihr wohl tausend Riegel für." 2085 Als von Tronje Hagen die Thüre sah in Hut, Den Schild warf zurücke der schnelle Degen gut: Nun begann er erst zu rächen seiner Freunde Leid. Seines Zornes must entgelten mancher Ritter kühn im Streit. 2086 Als der Vogt von Berne das Wunder recht ersah, Wie der starke Hagen die Helme brach allda, Der Fürst der Amelungen sprang auf eine Bank. Er sprach: "Hier schenkt Hagen den allebittersten Trank." 2087 Der Wirth war sehr in Sorgen, sein Weib in gleicher Noth. Was schlug man lieber Freunde ihm vor den Augen todt! Er selbst war kaum geborgen vor seiner Feinde Schar. Er saß in großen Aengsten: was half ihm, daß er König war? 2088 Kriemhild die reiche rief Dietrichen an: "Hilf mir mit dem Leben, edler Held, hindann, Bei aller Fürsten Tugend aus Amelungenland: Denn erreicht mich Hagen, hab ich den Tod an der Hand." 2089 "Wie soll ich euch helfen," sprach da Dietrich, "Edle Königstochter? ich sorge selbst um mich. Es sind so sehr im Zorne Die Gunthern unterthan, Daß ich zu dieser Stunde Niemand Frieden schaffen kann." 2090 "Nicht also, Herr Dietrich, edler Degen gut: Laß uns heut erscheinen deinen tugendreichen Muth Und hilf mir von hinnen, oder ich bleibe todt. Bring mich und den König aus dieser angstvollen Noth." 2091 "Ich will es versuchen, ob euch zu helfen ist, Jedoch sah ich wahrlich nicht in langer Frist In so bitterm Zorne manchen Ritter gut: Ich seh ja durch die Helme von Hieben springen das Blut." 2092 Mit Kraft begann zu rufen der Ritter auserkorn, Daß seine Stimme hallte wie ein Büffelhorn Und daß die weite Veste von seiner Kraft erscholl. Dietrichens Stärke die war gewaltig und voll. 2093 Da hörte König Gunther rufen diesen Mann In dem harten Sturme. Zu horchen hub er an: "Dietrichens Stimme ist in mein Ohr gekommen, Ihm haben unsre Degen wohl der Seinen wen benommen. 2094 "Ich seh ihn auf dem Tische winken mit der Hand. Ihr Vettern und Freunde von Burgundenland, Haltet ein mit Streiten: laßt hören erst und sehn, Was hier Dietrichen von meinen Mannen sei geschehn." 2095 Als so der König Gunther bat und auch gebot, Da senkten sie die Schwerter in des Streites Noth. Das war Gewalt bewiesen, daß Niemand da mehr schlug. Er fragte den von Berne um die Märe schnell genug. 2096 Er sprach: "Viel edler Dietrich, was ist euch geschehn Hier von meinen Freunden? Ihr sollt mich willig sehn: Zur Sühne und zur Buße bin ich euch bereit. Was euch Jemand thäte, das war mir inniglich leid." 2097 Da sprach der edle Dietrich: "Mir ist nichts geschehn! Laßt mich aus dem Hause mit euerm Frieden gehn Von diesem harten Streite mit dem Gesinde mein. Dafür will ich euch Degen stäts zu Dienst beflißen sein." 2098 "Was müßt ihr also flehen?" sprach da Wolfhart, "Es hält der Fiedelspieler die Thür nicht so verwahrt, Wir erschließen sie so mächtig, daß man ins Freie kann." "Nun schweig," sprach da Dietrich, "du hast den Teufel gethan." 2099 Da sprach der König Gunther: "Das sei euch freigestellt: Führt aus dem Hause, so viel euch gefällt, Ohne meine Feinde: die sollen hier bestehn. Von ihnen ist mir Leides bei den Heunen viel geschehn." 2100 Als das der Berner hörte, mit einem Arm umschloß Er die edle Königin; ihre Angst war groß; Da führt er an dem andern Etzeln aus dem Haus. Auch folgten Dietrichen sechshundert Degen hinaus. 2101 Da begann der Markgraf, der edle Rüdiger: "Soll aber aus dem Hause noch kommen Jemand mehr, Der euch doch gerne diente, so macht es mir kund: So walte stäter Friede in getreuer Freunde Bund." 2102 Antwort seinem Schwäher gab Geiselher zuhand: "Frieden und Sühne sei euch von uns bekannt; Ihr haltet stäte Treu, ihr und euer Lehn, Ihr sollt mit euren Freunden ohne Sorgen hinnen gehn." 2103 Als Rüdiger der Markgraf räumte Etzels Saal, Fünfhundert oder drüber folgten ihm zumal. Das ward von den Helden aus Treue gethan, Wodurch König Gunther bald großen Schaden gewann. 2104 Da sah ein Heunenrecken König Etzeln gehn Neben Dietrichen: des wollt er Frommen sehn. Dem gab der Fiedelspieler einen solchen Schlag, Daß ihm gleich am Boden das Haupt vor Etzels Füßen lag. 2105 Als der Wirth des Landes kam vor des Hauses Thor, Da wandt er sich und blickte zu Volkern empor: "O weh mir dieser Gäste: wie ist das grimme Noth, Daß alle meine Recken vor ihnen finden den Tod!" 2106 "Ach weh des Hofgelages!" sprach der König hehr: "Da drinnen ficht Einer, der heißt Volker, Wie ein wilder Eber und ist ein Fiedelmann; Ich dank es meinem Heile, daß ich dem Teufel entrann. 2107 "Seine Weisen lauten übel, sein Bogenstrich ist roth; Mir schlagen seine Töne manchen Helden todt. Ich weiß nicht, was uns Schuld giebt derselbe Fiedelmann, Daß ich in meinem Leben so leiden Gast nicht gewann." 2108 Zur Herberge giengen die beiden Recken hehr, Dietrich von Berne und Markgraf Rüdiger. Sie selber wollten gerne des Streits entledigt sein Und geboten auch den Degen, daß sie den Kampf sollten scheun. 2109 Und hätten sich die Gäste versehn der Leiden, Die ihnen werden sollten noch von den Beiden, Sie wären aus dem Hause so leicht nicht gekommen, Eh sie eine Strafe von den Kühnen hätten genommen. 2110 Sie hatten, die sie wollten, entlaßen aus dem Saal: Da hob sich innerhalben ein furchtbarer Schall. Die Gäste rächten bitter ihr Leid und ihre Schmach. Volker der kühne, hei, was der Helme zerbrach! 2111 Sich kehrte zu dem Schalle Gunther der König hehr: "Hört ihr die Töne, Hagen, die dorten Volker Mit den Heunen fiedelt, wenn wer zur Thüre trat? Es ist ein rother Anstrich, den er am Fiedelbogen hat." 2112 "Es reut mich ohne Maßen," sprach Hagen entgegen, "Daß ich je mich scheiden mußte von dem Degen. Ich war sein Geselle, er der Geselle mein, Und kehren wir je wieder heim, wir wollens noch in Treuen sein. 2113 "Nun schau, hehrer König, Volker ist dir hold: Wie will er verdienen dein Silber und dein Gold! Sein Fiedelbogen schneidet durch den harten Stahl, Er wirft von den Helmen die hellen Zierden zu Thal. 2114 "Ich sah nie Fiedelspieler noch so herrlich stehn, Als diesen Tag von Volker dem Degen ist geschehn. Seine Weisen hallen durch Helm und Schildesrand: Gute Rosse soll er reiten und tragen herrlich Gewand." 2115 So viel der Heunendegen auch waren in dem Saal, Nicht Einer blieb am Leben von ihnen allzumal. Da war der Schall beschwichtigt, als Niemand blieb zum Streit. Die kühnen Recken legten da ihre Schwerter beiseit. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied